


Happy Birthday Daddi!

by ApplePi_16



Series: Our Little Owlet [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, happy birthday akaashi!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePi_16/pseuds/ApplePi_16
Summary: ‘HaPpi BerThDAi DaddI’"It’s so beautiful and colourful Shou! I love it! My what a surprise! Did you make this all by yourself?”Shouyou’s teeth were on full display as he smiled, “no! Silly Daddy,” he giggled into his hands, “Dad also helped me!!”





	Happy Birthday Daddi!

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAASHI!!!  
> Had this story planned and written months ago!! So glad to be finally letting it out in the world!!  
> Also if you've picked this up! This is like a side/mini story to The main one, which can be read here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070856/chapters/34940174  
> You don't have to read it to understand most of the story, but the little part (Shouyou's present) kinda follows from the main!  
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy!!!!

“Eggs?”

“Check!”

“Milk?”

“Check!”

“Flour?”

“Check!”

“Both types of sugar?”

“Check!”

“Fire extinguishers!?”

“Check!”

“…”

“HEY!”

Shouyou covers his mouth as he laughs at his dad, “Daddy said to make sure you had a fire extinguisher near you at all times when using the oven.”

“That was one time!!” Bokuto whined.

Shouyou breaks out into a fit of giggles as he kicks his legs back and forth, while sitting on top of the kitchen counter, surrounded by all sorts of ingredients they needed to bake the ‘bestest’ – in Shouyou’s words – cake for his Daddy, Akaashi.

Uncrossing his arms Bokuto leans in towards Shouyou, “ready to make Daddy the bestest –“ okay maybe Bokuto influenced Shouyou’s vocabulary, “– cake ever!?”

“YAAAYY!” Shouyou throws both his arms up, effectively knocking the flour over. Bokuto catches it in time – “Safe” – before it hits the floor. Thankfully it hadn’t been opened yet.

Twiddling with his thumbs – something he definitely picked up from Akaashi – Shouyou looks up at him sheepishly. Bokuto makes sure to move all the ingredients away from Shouyou, preventing any further disasters.

“Okay! LET’S GET STARTED!!!”

.

.

.

Akaashi lets out a sigh as he finally reaches the front door of the Bokuto house. It had been a long day at the hospital today, he’d missed Shouyou and his hubby dearly; yesterday had marked 6 months since Shouyou had legally become part of the Bokuto family. They had celebrated by staying up late, watching Harry Potter, because: “Daddy look! There’s so many owls! I want a Hedwig!!” Yesterday was also Akaashi’s last ‘maternity’ – as what Bokuto liked to call it – leave. Bokuto on the other hand had another week left of leave, Akaashi may or may not have sulked on his way towards the door this morning. Shouyou and Bokuto made sure to see him out with lots of kisses – raspberry kisses and hugs. Akaashi also did not miss the  shared mischievous smiles between the two boys before he closed the door.

Ahh~ he couldn’t wait to cuddle up on the couch with the two humans he held very dear – he puts the key into the keyhole. Couldn’t wait to be wrapped up in the strong arms of his husband, while he wrapped his little boy up in his arms. He couldn’t wait – turns the key – kiss Shouyou – opens the door – all over – “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

Akaashi is bombarded with two screaming voices, as well as having a cake taking up most of his vision.

“Ahh…I forgot it’s today…” Bokuto smiles at him knowingly as he leans in to give him a ‘welcome home’ kiss, keeping in mind of the cake that’s still in his hands. Bokuto then whispers, “happy 24th Keiji.” Akaashi smiles, mouthing “thank you,” before being disrupted by their little ball of sunshine.

“What do you think Daddy!??” Shouyou asks as he peeks from under the cake Bokuto’s holding up.

After slightly nudging the cake back a few centimetres, Akaashi stares at the cake, taking in every little details. “It’s – “

The cake was burnt on the corners, tilted, icing falling – melting – off, leaving cracks everywhere, clearly, the two boys had no patience to wait for the cake to cool down before icing it. There were an assortment of sprinkles thrown all over the cake, topped with sloppy writing, spelling out ‘HaPpi BerThDAi DaddI,’ written in chocolate. It was by no means a beautiful store bought cake. No it was hideous – in the eyes of a pastry chef, maybe. It probably even tasted bad.

But to Akaashi it was – “perfect. It’s so beautiful and colourful Shou! I love it! My what a surprise! Did you make this all by yourself?”

Shouyou’s teeth were on full display as he smiled, “no! Silly Daddy,” he giggled into his hands, “Dad also helped me!!”

Akaashi lets out a small laugh, “oh! Silly me!”

“But I did most of the decorating! – Shouyou goes off explaining every little detail, from why he picked these sprinkles to the flavour of the cake, “because mint is your  favourite Daddy!! – Oh! I also made sure Dad had the fire extinguisher near him at allll times.” Shouyou drags out the word ‘all’ to emphasise his point.

Chuckling, Akaashi picks up his little boy, bundling him up in his arms, making his way towards Bokuto, “ah, is that so. My, what a smart child I have! Did Dad burn anything by any chance?” He asks as he looks over at his husband with a sly grin plastered on his face.

“Keijiiiiiiiiiii”

Giggling, Shouyou looks over at his Dad and then back at Akaashi, “nope! Dad was a good boy this time!”

“I’m always good!”

The young boy and his Daddy let out equally loud laughs.

Getting slightly frustrated Bokuto pouts and walks towards the living room – remembering to place the cake down on the table, that was on the way – and plants his bottom down onto the soft texture of the couch.

The two boys look over, exchange looks, then grin.

Akaashi puts Shouyou down gently, being careful not to make a sound.  They then slowly creep their way towards the back of the couch. Akaashi lifts up his right hand, putting three fingers up. Once they reach zero they jump up from behind, lifting up their arms, wiggling their fingers, and then tickling the grumpy mood out of Bokuto.

It takes a few seconds until Bokuto finally gives up sulking in favour of laughing whole heartedly.

The Bokuto family then spend the next 10 minutes having a tickling fight. It ends when Bokuto finally has the two boys under either arms, in a slight headlock.

“You not angry anymore Dad?” Shouyou looks up at his Dad whilst catching his breath.

“Hmmmm~” he rubs his face into Shouyou, who in turn giggles, “nope!”

“Yaaaaaay!!.......Okay! Let’s eat the cake now!”

“Oooohhh good idea!”

Akaashi smiles as he watches the two energetic boys he loves oh so dear before him, talking about eating the cake. He wiggles his way out of Bokuto’s hold, so he could make his way towards the kitchen, remembering that they’ll need a knife to cut the cake, as well as plates and utensils to eat the cake with.

.

.

.

By the time he comes back out to the dining area the two boys are no longer on the couch. _Shouyou must’ve needed to go toilet._ Akaashi sets the plates down, along with the utensils, choosing to wait for them to return before cutting into the cake, he sits down on one of the dining chairs.

Akaashi soon hears the tell tale of a 5 year old’s pitter patter making their way down the hall, followed by much louder footsteps following close behind. He smiles to himself as he closes his eyes, counting down their arrival.

Three.

Two.

One.

“Daddy!! Happy Birthday!”

Akaashi opens his eyes and rolls his head to the side to face his son.

Shouyou’s tiny hands hold up an A5 sized book.  “This is my present to you Daddy!! I made it myself!”

Akaashi lifts his head up and turns his body around to the right, his whole body now facing Shouyou. He delicately takes the small book out from Shouyou’s hands and reads the title: ‘My Heros!’ – just underneath the title, taking up the majority of the page is a drawing of all three of them, holding hands, with Shouyou in the middle of the two men, smiling.

Akaashi smiles. He looks back at Shouyou, “it’s lovely baby, thank you.”

“Read it! Read it!” Shouyou exclaims whilst jumping up and down, Bokuto’s hands on either of his shoulders, trying to hold him down, as he urges Akaashi to read the book with his eyes. And who is he to resist the two boys before him?

He turns the page.

Page 1: ‘I was stuk in a BIG fire!’ – a drawing of Shouyou surrounded by the colours of red, yellow and orange. Akaashi’s smile flatters slightly at the memory, but he continues to turn the page.

Page 2: ‘but a strong man kame jumping twowards me!’ – drawing of Bokuto jumping over the fire and towards Shouyou. Akaashi smiles.

Page 3: ‘He held me and telled me I was saphe. I went to sleep.’ – drawing of Bokuto holding Shouyou in his arms, while Shouyou has Zs floating above him. Akaashi smiles at the drawing. He couldn’t be more in love with the boy than he already is.

Page 4: ‘a smart Doctor help me ‘wake up’ He maked me look like a mummy!!’ – this time there’s a drawing of Akaashi, wearing is doctor robe, with a stethoscope around his neck. Next to him is Shouyou, who’s laying down in a gurney, wrapped up in bandages, really looking like a mummy. Akaashi smiles, _now that I think about it, he really did look like a mummy._ Akaashi’s eyes water slightly at the memory.

Page 5: ‘I hided from them first’ – a drawing of a bundled up Shouyou under blankets on the hospital bed, whilst Akaashi and Bokuto stand near the door.

Page 6: ‘But they teached me soooo many knew things!’ – this time the page was filled with all sorts of different activities, activities Bokuto and Akaashi had taught the boy whilst he was in the hospital, teaching him how to: speak, eat with utensils, drink from a cup and read books. Showing him: all types of foods, drinks and other children. More water starts to well up in Akaashi’s eyes, blurring his vision slightly.

Page 7: ‘1 day they told me to kome home with them!’ – a drawing of all three of them holding hands whilst walking towards a house at the end of the path. A teardrop finally falls down Akaashi’s cheek.

Page 8: ‘where they teached me more things!’ – again like page 6 this page had all types of drawings everywhere. Showing him: his room, what presents were, movies, how to cook and all his new toys. Several teardrops fall down his face now.

Page 9: ‘They teached me what a family was!’ – several drawings of all three of them sleeping together, eating together, laughing together, watching movies together and cleaning together. Several more teardrops fall down his face, the waterworks just won’t stop now, even if Akaashi tried.

Page 10: ‘But most importantly, they ~~teached~~ taught – _Bokuto must’ve finally taught him how to spell it –_ me LOVE!!’ – A big red heart takes up the majority of the page, all three of them as they have a group hug in the middle of it. Akaashi places a hand over his mouth to hold the sob that’s threatening to come out.

Page 11: ‘THEY ARE MY HEROS!!” – in contrast to the deep red and round shapes from the previous page this page is filled with bright sharp yellow stars that surround both Akaashi and Bokuto. The sob Akaashi had tried to hold in, left his mouth.

Page 12: ‘I LOVE YOU DAD AND DADDI!’ – instead of the usual, three of them together, the book ends with Shouyou standing alone in the middle of the page, with his hands up, mouth opened and a speech bubble coming out of it.

At this point it’s obvious Akaashi had given up from holding in his sobs. His whole body shakes as he lets his sobs out freely.

Due to the low lighting, as they hadn’t turned on any lights yet since Akaashi’s return. Shouyou hadn’t seen Akaashi’s eyes water, but now that Akaashi had started full on sobbing, he’d heard it, and instantly gotten worried. He looks up at his Dad, who is still holding onto his shoulders, “Dad! I made Daddy cry!! What do we do!?? I’m sorry!!” He runs over to his Daddy, placing his hands on his knees, looking up at him, eyes slightly watery, “I’m sorry Daddy! I’m so–“

Bokuto shakes his head behind him, chuckling as he places his large hand on top of the child’s head, “no son. He’s just happy. Those are happy tears”

Akaashi picks up the child and cradles him in his lap. Bokuto then walks over and wraps the two boys into an embrace.

“I-I love you too baby! So much. Th-thank you for the gift! I love it!” Akaashi says once he has his breath under control – somewhat. Bokuto places a soft kiss on the crown of his head, Akaashi response by looking up and kisses his lips.

Shouyou watches them for a second before pulling on Akaashi’s shirt, getting his attention.

“I want a kiss too Daddy!!” Shouyou whines.

Laughing Akaashi and Bokuto both give the young boy raspberries on either cheeks, who in turn laughs.

“Okay! Okay! I want cake now!” he declares as he tries to wriggle out of the men’s hold.

They laugh once more before releasing the child. Having been freed, Shouyou runs over to the other side of the table – where the cake is – looking up at it with wide excited eyes. Bokuto smiles as he makes his way over, standing next to the boy, picking up the knife and cuts three equal slices. He passes Akaashi the first slice, as he is the birthday boy.

“Happy birthday love,” he says lovingly.

Akaashi smiles as he takes the cake.

.

.

.

The Bokuto’s learnt two very important things that day: one, Bokuto should stay clear of ever making desserts, and two, they loved the ball of sunshine – who was sitting across from them, trying to enjoy his cake; failing to keep the look of disgust off his face – so much more than they thought they did. Their love for him growing with every passing day.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thanks for making it to the end!! I hope you liked the story just as much as I did! If you did, maybe leave a kudos or comment?  
> OH! Also, I have decided last minute that I wanted to draw out Shouyou's present to Akaashi!!! And I'll be posting that up on my twitter!!! Which is right here! https://twitter.com/ThatTries Do follow if you want!  
> Anyways till next time~  
> UPDATE!! Shouyou's Book is now on my twitter account!! https://twitter.com/ThatTries/status/1070254207549157376


End file.
